


Timid Love

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timid Love

Fionn had been very young when her parents died, she and her sisters had been given into the care of seperate women, she had been handed over to LJ's care and, if she was honest, she was fond of the other woman, although she had let one man pass LJ... and he had proven to be a terrible idea, he had nearly killed her. She had woken to find LJ at her side, holding her hand and just waiting. She had smiled softly as she moved to stroke LJ's cheek, her voice low and soft. 

"You... saved me again, didn't you?"  
LJ smiled.

"Just doing my job."  
"Thank you."  
"Meh."

LJ said shrugging.

"No big thing."  
"It is to me."

Fionn murmured, her voice low and soft.   
"Your prerogative."  
"My life... my choices."

A pause then. 

"Thank you."  
"Stop saying thank you."

 

LJ chided playfully.

 

"Trying finding something else to do or say in gratitude if you feel you must express it to me."  
"Are you teasing me, LJ?"  
"Perhaps...or perhaps I'm just trying to get you to try something new..."  
"Such as."  
"Oh...use your mind..."  
"Or my... lips?"  
"Good girl now you’re getting the idea."  
Fionn smiled, leaning up to kiss her softly. L.J. kissed back. Fionn smiled softly. 

"Sweetheart..."  
"Lower."  
"What?"  
"Your lips."

L.J. said in husky voice.

 

"Move them lower."  
“Where to?"  
"Just start going lower and I'll let you know when to stop."  
Fionn smirked but did so. L.J. began purring softly. Fionn murred in response, still a little hesitant. LJ. stroked her hair reassuringly.   
"I... don't really know where to go from here?"  
L.J. smiled and undid her own jeans and pushed them down slightly.  
"That give you a clue baby?"  
"Your... underwear is in the way."  
"Then move it..."  
Fionn murred softly, moving to suckle slowly on her clit. L.J.’s head fell back and she mewed loudly, entwining her fingers in Fionn's hair. Fionn smiled, slowly easing her tongue up and into LJ, setting a pace. LJ mewled and rode Fionn's tongue. Fionn soon sped up. LJ Cried out and came apart.


End file.
